Love Does Die?
by LookAtTheBeautyUnderneath28
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING TO 'LOVE NEVER DIES' FILLED WITH TWISTS, DEATHS AND MAJOR SHOCKS! Takes place after 'Before The Performance.' where Raoul goes to see Christine in her dressing room to get her to not sing. What happens then? So many things... M...


The masked man watched from behind her mirror, watching her and her husband share a passionate kiss. Was this over for good? What was to come next? He backed away, hiding in the shadows as usual. He sighed and felt a mix of emotions course through him. Anger, sadness and failure.

'I won't do this… He can't make me.' The woman spoke, obviously to her husband.

'Then we leave at once! I'll call for a cab, pack your things Christine and get Gustave ready. Shouldn't take long so be quick.' The man then left the room and now the masked man made his way out of the shadows and into Christine's dressing room, an angry look upon his face.

'You think you're so clever do you? You think I cannot hear such conversations! I hear everything at all times, Christine…. My Christine…' His voice cracked of sadness a bit when he said the words 'My Christine.'

Christine was by the door, a hand on the door knob in case she needed to make a quick escape. 'Please… You can't make me do this, things have changed!'

'You think I don't know that! Things have changed, they started changing from the moment your ship docked in America. No, things have started to change ten years ago. Does that night mean nothing to you anymore? How can you be so blind…?'

'Raoul is the one I love, Erik… You're just another man in my life. I'm sorry but I need to get ready and find Gustave to get him ready as well, please leave…'

'I'll find Gustave for you, one less thing for you to worry about now.' Erik stormed out of Christine's dressing room, slamming the door in pure anger behind him making Christine jump and gasp slightly, a tear had escaped her and ran down her cheek. This was her decision…

Erik had been searching for about 15 minutes till he came across a boy who was curiously looking through sheet music by the piano where the three strange people had taken him to see who they called 'The Master.'

'What are you doing here!' Erik hissed, causing Gustave to jolt up to his feet, the sheet music flying everywhere, landing onto the floor. Erik wasn't in the mood for game at the moment. 'I'll ask you again Little Vicomte… What are you doing here?'

'I was reading this sheet music, I'm sorry I meant no harm I promise.'

Erik gave a stern nod, clenching his fist as he glared down at the boy. Just then Meg had come into the room, somehow she managed to make her way into the Phantom's lair. 'Can I help you?' Erik said as politely as possible.

'Your mother is looking for you…' Meg said to Gustave, she looked crazed yet sad at the same time. Erik examined her carefully and smirked when he saw the gun tucked into her dress. 'I'll take you to her…' It appears Meg and the Phantom have one thing in common..They both want revenge on the woman who had ruined their lives.

'I was sent to find him…' Erik placed a hand ontop of Gustave's head. 'Maybe… Just maybe we could both bring him to where he needs to be.' Erik smirked, locking eyes with Meg who knew immediately what he was trying to get at and put her hand over the gun that was tucked away into her dress then nods…

Christine and Raoul were waiting by the cab, annoyed that Gustave wasn't here yet. Raoul had piped up 'This child, I swear if /I/ find him-'

'I'll go look for him… You stay here. I'll only be a minute.' Christine took off back into The Phantom territory now. Looking around and shouting out Gustave's name with a worried tone in her voice. She found Madam Giry's office, knocking on the before entering. Christine's eyes widened in shock, she let out a loud scream…

Raoul waited patiently, well almost patiently outside until a scream was heard. He swiftly made his way to where the scream had come from, his eyes widen as well and he cover his mouth in shock… 'My God!…Madam Giry!'

Christine was in tears, hunched over a bit, screams still escaping her mouth when someone had embraced her from behind. It was Raoul, he was now trying to pull her out of the room. Trying to get her to look away but her eyes were locked on the bloodied Madam Giry that was sprawled out on her chair. Her mouth opened wide as if she was going to say something…Or scream…

Once Christine was out of the room Raoul had went back to inspect the lifeless body that was once Madam Giry. "Dear God…Who done this to you…?" He whispered, examining the bullet hole in her head and the blood that was pouring out from it. Raoul went back out to Christine and hugged her tight, she was still in shock, whimpering now but the tears kept coming.

The faint sound of a woman singing could be heard in the distance. 'Bathing beauty on the beach…'

Meg and Erik had gotten a hold of Gustave, they had kidnapped him and took him to Coney Island, using Madam Giry corps as a great distraction to escape. Meg giggled devilishly as they stood on the edge of the pier, the water crashing into the pillars.

'Please! I can't swim! Let me go I want my mother!'

Meg spun the gun around one finger as she held Gustave's right arm tight, Erik held his left arm tight. They both glanced over at each other. 'It'll all be over soon, I promise…' She petted his head and just as she threw him off the pier a scream was heard, someone had tackled Meg, causing both of them to crash into the water as well but before that the gun went off and fell onto the pier…

Raoul was fighting with Meg under the water, able to now kick her in the face, knocking her out cold. He watched as her body slowly floated deep into the ocean then quickly made his way over to Gustave and brought him above the water. He held the unconscious boy close to him and climbed back up the pier cautiously. Once up he laid Gustave down carefully and went over to Christine who's tears had multiplied, her breathing increased and her screams were now silent. Raoul hugged her tight, 'It's over now! All over!'

Christine's eyes were locked on Erik who was bleeding out, one of his own hands pressed over where he had been shot. Erik had gasped in pain causing Raoul to turn to look at him, he was shocked that the bullet had actually hit someone.

'And I touched you…' Erik managed to say under his breath, reaching out for Christine. She had accepted his hand and held it tight, Raoul, still in shock but didn't know what to say about the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

'And I loved you, yes I loved you…' Christine had managed to speak, but in a hushed voice.

'Beneath a moonless sky…' Erik laid his head on the ground and groaned softly.

'What do you two speak of..?' Raoul had ask.

Christine looked over at Gustave who was still unconscious. 'Raoul… The night before we were wed I had found Erik… Gustave…He's not yours…'

Raoul, who was now completely shocked and didn't know what else to say at this point, he just looked between Christine, Erik and Gustave. 'Let's go… We'll talk about this later..'

'Raoul, please… We can't leave…'

"Father! Father where are you!' Gustave had finally became conscious again and Raoul went over to him and held him close.

'Right here….I'm here…' He looked at Christine and got Gustave to his feet. They went over to Christine and Raoul forced her to her feet and held her tight. 'We're leaving now.' He hissed…

'Leaving so soon!' Erik called out and sat up a bit and aimed the gun towards Raoul. 'I don't think you'll be leaving!' Another shot was fired but due to the condition and position Erik was in he had missed Raoul and shot Gustave right in the heart…

'GUSTAVE!' Christine shouted, Erik had gone unconscious, the gun dropping next to him. Raoul kicked the gun away and pulled Christine away from Gustave, regardless of her screams of protest. 'Gustave! Gustave please!' She tried to reach for him as Raoul pulled her away…

Erik lay there, his breathing getting slower and slower, gasping quietly from the pain. His eyes shot over to Gustave's lifeless body. 'What have I done…?'

Christine had managed to get away from Raoul, she had to go to her son. 'GUSTAVE!' She cried out but to her surprise there was only one body and that was Gustaves'. She crouched down next to her son and ran her fingers through his dark hair as she looked around cautiously. After a few minutes she went over to the edge of the pier, thinking to herself that jumping and letting her body float down, deep into the ocean was a great idea at this time. Everyone she loved had either died or hated her. She started crying again, stepping closer to the edge. 'My broken soul can't be alive and whole. Till I hear you sing once more and music, your music it teases at my ear. I turn and it fades away and you're not here. Let hopes pass, let dreams pass. Let them die. Without you, what are they for? I'll always feel no more than halfway real till I hear you sing once more ..' She sung quietly to herself.

'My Christine…. My Christine…' A voice could be heard in the distance then a crazed scream.

'AND IT'S ONLY FOR HIM!' Another shot was fired and another scream had escaped a person's lips


End file.
